Cosas que Damon Salvatore puede hacer
by Alicia Malfoy de Salvatore
Summary: Hay cosas que sólo Damon Salvatore puede hacerte sentir, aunque no todas sean tan placenteras como esperabas y eso Katherine esta a punto de descubrirlo... Limme.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries no es mio. Pertenece a la CW y a L. J. Smith. Pero me encantaria que Damon fuera mio.

**Summary:** Hay cosas que sólo Damon Salvatore puede hacerte sentir, aunque no todas sean tan placenteras como esperabas y eso Katherine esta a punto de descubrirlo...

**Notas:** Esto era una experimento para ver que tal se me dan Damon y Katherine. Normalmente no pido reviews pero si me dais unos cinco tal vez ponga los finales alternativos que tengo escritos. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Yo estaba sentada en uno de los sillones rojos del living de la casa de los Salvatore. Damon estaba también sentado en otro sillón en frente del mío, probablemente despotricando contra mí, pero no lo escuchaba. Sólo pensaba. Mi mente estaba casi un siglo y medio atrás, cuando me sentí tan atraída por el joven Damon Salvatore y por su hermano Stefan. Cuando regresé le dije a Damon que siempre me había interesado Stefan, pero era mentira; ¡le dije eso porque yo no lo merecía! Él se merecía a alguien mejor, probablemente a Elena. Tenía que admitir que me moría por cruzar de dos zancadas la distancia que me separaba de él y arrancarle la camisa, hacerle el amor sobre el sillón y después continuar toda la noche en su agradable y cálido dormitorio. Pero no podía hacerlo.

-¿Has oído lo que te he dicho? -la voz seductora y ronca de él me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

-La verdad, lamento comunicarte que deje de escucharte cuando me llamaste «zorra» -dije levantándome con gracia, intentando alejarme de él, de la tentación.

De repente, mi visión periférica captó un borrón y al instante una mano sobre mi cuello me aplastó contra la pared del living.

-He dicho que si nos traicionas, te arrancaré la cabeza de los hombros y se la daré a los lobos para que se la coman -le hice una mueca.

-¿Cuántas veces me has amenazado de esa manera, Damon? -remarqué su nombre, coqueta. Lo miré a los ojos, esos hipnotizantes y gloriosos ojos azules- Es hora de que vayas relajándote, no te pega lo de ser el héroe...

Él negó con la cabeza despectivamente y se alejó, pero no mucho por que en un minuto estuve frente a él, acorralándolo contra la misma pared sobre la que el me había apoyado.

-Déjame pasar, Katherine -dijo, haciendo una de sus muecas.

-¿Sabes? No tengo ganas de dejarte pasar, ya me he hartado de intentar aparentar lo que no soy. ¿No sientes esa tensión sexual que hay entre nosotros? -él ya estaba contra la pared, mirándome como si estuviera loca- Resuélvela, cariño -y lo besé, con ímpetu, con ansia, con deseo, como si fuese el ultimo día de mi existencia y este fuese el ultimo hombre de la Tierra. La verdad, para mi en ese momento era el único. Al principio, él se quedó como en estado de shock, pero después me respondió al beso. Me separé de él, mirándolo, buscando su aprobación. Sentía la boca hinchada y ardiendo a causa del beso. No me hizo ninguna señal negativa así que lo tome por un: «_continúa_». Desabotoné su camisa negra, debajo de la cual había una estorbante camiseta del mismo color. Se la saqué por la cabeza, y me quedé mirando su espléndido cuerpo, sus abdominales, su pecho. Me estaba volviendo loca. Él, que pareció leer mi mente (a pesar de que se suponía que no podía por que había tomado por costumbre beber un poco de verbena cada mañana), me quitó la camiseta de seda negra y mi sujetador de encaje quedó al descubierto. Encendido en deseo, me besó, besó mi cuello, mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja. Yo gemí de placer. Lo agarré y lo trasladé hacia el sillón rojo en el que momentos antes había ideado esta misma fantasía sexual. Desabroché el botón de su pantalón mientras le besaba el pecho; lo oí gemir, de placer, de deseo, de ansia...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries no es mio. Pertenece a la CW y a L. J. Smith. Pero me encantaria que Damon fuera mio.

******Summary:** Hay cosas que sólo Damon Salvatore puede hacerte sentir, aunque no todas sean tan placenteras como esperabas y eso Katherine esta a punto de descubrirlo...

Agradecimientos:

tefi96: ¡Gracias por tu review! Ha sido solo uno, pero no me veia capaz de dejarte sin saber el final xD. ¡Agradezco tu apoyo inconmesurable! I love you, un beso

* * *

**Continuación inmediata...**

En ese momento me vi lanzada contra la pared fuertemente y sin piedad.

-¡Damon! -grite indignada.

Al minuto siguiente, él apareció frente a mí. Sus ojos ya no eran de un hermoso azul eléctrico, si no de un negro profundo y de su rostro sobresalían las venas, dejando al descubierto su lado vampírico.

-Estás loca si creías que iba a olvidarme de todo lo que me has hecho, zorra -escupió, realmente cabreado.

Sentí un dolor lacerante en mi costado y al mirar abajo vi que de una forma grotesca había una estaca clavada en mi estómago. La sangre salía a borbotones.

Miré a Damon asustada y con los ojos como platos; era la primera vez que le tenía un miedo real a algo o alguien. Él parecía estar disfrutando con esto. Después de agarrarme las muñecas con una sola mano, atacó mi cuello como un animal salvaje y fue succionando la sangre lentamente. Yo sentí cómo la vida se me escapaba entre los dedos como si fuera humo. Y también cómo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando tan sólo me quedaban unos minutos de vida, apareció Elena en la puerta del living, con un sonrisa diabólica. Damon, con otra sonrisa parecida a la de ella, se dirigió firmemente a dónde estaba la humana. Pensé por un momento que la mataría, pero después, cuando llegó a su altura y la besó en los labios, me di cuenta de que la quería más de lo que jamás me había querido a mi y que sería incapaz de hacerle daño. Lo mejor de ese beso, fue que a pesar de todos los intentos que había hecho ella por no parecerse a mi, se dejo besar por él, de hecho, hasta le respondió el beso con las mismas ganas.

Elena se sentó en el sofá en el que minutos antes Damon y yo habíamos estado, Damon volvió a acercarse a mi. Yo intenté correr, intenté huir, intenté hacer algo más que quedarme sentada y ver cómo me mataba, mientras oía la risa de Elena que cada vez me recordaba más a la mía. Pero Damon fue muchísimo más rápido que yo: me bloqueó la salida y con una risa macabra susurró:

-No te preocupes, Kat, no te dolerá...

Y atacó mi cuello de nuevo...

Me desperté sobresaltada y bañada en sudor. Enfrente del catre en el que dormía, vi a Damon sonriendo divertido.

-¿Sabes? Cada vez es más fácil entrar en tus sueños -dijo satisfecho.

-Eres un idiota -dije intentando controlar mi respiración.

Se dirigió a velocidad de vampiro al lado de mi "cama".

-Puede -se encogió de hombros-. Yo creo en lo de combatir fuego con fuego.

-Eres un psicópata, loco, maniático... -le dije con desprecio.

-Lo sé -me acarició la mejilla con el mismo desprecio con que yo le había hablado.

Cogí la lámpara de la mesita de noche y él, viendo mis intenciones, sonrió. Yo se la lancé pero Damon fue más rápido y, con una risa divertida desapareció detrás del biombo que había a la entrada de la habitación, antes de que la lámpara entrara en contacto con él.

-¡Imbécil!


End file.
